realmsofmorrowfandomcom-20200216-history
RealmsofMorrow Wiki
The Realms of Morrow is a DnD 5e campaign set in the world of the Forgotten Realms. The campaign takes place in the year 2012 DR "The Year of the Shadows Night" hundreds of years after the Sundering. Faerun is a darker and a more mundane medieval world where powerful magic exist but is rare and frowned upon by most. The races are natural and right in this world. Humans struggle to build kingdoms and survive. The elves and dwarves have returned to their reclusive natures. The halflings and gnomes continue to live alongside mankind and prosper. In some places half elves and half orcs may exist, but are seen by most as the abomination of racial inbreeding. The legacy of the past has left some unnatural creations tainted by the blood of dragons or some infernal beast of the hells. The Dragonborn and Tieflings as they are called resemble for the most part another race but have deformities of their heritage that they must forever hide from others. The rarest of races they are accepted by none and must hide their existence from all on fear of death. Overview The world of Abeir-Toril has changed. Over 500 years have passed since the Sundering and another 100 since the Rightening ended the mage-wars which had destroyed so many lives. The realms of Faerun are a darker place now, a place where the most powerful magic lives only in the shadows and the ArchMages of the past live no more. The legends of the Forgotten Realms are indeed just that, names that exists only in stories linked to places that will remain through eternity.The land, ever enduring, is home to kingdoms and cities of the past that still remain but are only shadows of their former selves, much like the people that live within. Elves have reclaimed their deep forest and the Dwarves their mountain homes, both protecting their borders and locking their nations away from the world of man lest yet another great cataclysmic event destroy their homes. The people of the realms live a simpler life than ages past. Magic is rare and few seek it out, remembering only the stories of destruction that it has caused so many times.Years of poverty and political turmoil have taken its toll on the people of Faerun as they strive to survive in this new world. Mankind lives by the sword and travels by mundane means placing their faith in the Gods and avoiding at all cost the dark depths of places that were before and the magic that may lie within. Indeed the gods have returned to their rightful place of ultimate power, most say for the good of the realms but some are not so sure. In The RIGHTENING, the gods destroyed the arch-mages of the realms, both good and evil forever, altering the very fabric of magic. In doing so the people of the world were forever changed and those creatures that did not belong to this realm were vanquished or condemned to some shadowy ancient place. In a pact with the gods the dragons have made their homes in places of isolation as it should be, most no longer involving themselves in the ways of mankind as long as mankind do not involve themselves in the ways of dragons. Woe to those that would find these beast and incur their wrath. Ancient ruins lie dotted all across the lands full of ancient power and wealth but as surely full of death and danger. Shadowy organizations vie for power and trade with the kingdoms of the realm and religious orders that would now rule man. The vile creatures inhabit the lands, forced into the ancient places of ruin and evil that mankind no longer would claim, Breeding and planning until they strike out in anger and hate at their enemies. Dark powers pry around the edges of great seals that bind them to their banished homes, always seeking a way back into the world of weak men. In this time and in this era a few may stake their claim, a few may delve where others will not go and a few may become the Legends of the Realms of Morrow. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse